


Window Shopping

by Haywire



Category: Flight of the Conchords (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys spy shiny new musical instruments in a store window and discuss the possibility of upgrading their equipment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Window Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Just an old drabble I wrote years ago. Recently found this, re-read it, and figured I might as well post it here because why not?

Bret and Jemaine stood staring through the window of a Manhattan music store. The cold, spring wind was still blowing as hard as it had been mere minutes ago, however the boys were now rooted in spot, transfixed at the new display of guitars. The display made them forget about the frigid temperatures and how they'd been rushing to get home out of the cold. Now all that was on their minds was upgrades for their band.

They paused to look at each other, then both of them rifled through their pockets before looking back at each other again.

"I've got... five dollars and a stick of gum." Jemaine double checked his pockets, patting them down before nodding in confirmation of his prior statement and holding out his loot for inspection.

Bret did the same, counting a handful of change he'd taken from his own pocket. "I've three and can I have the gum?" He reached out for it, stopping when his bandmate closed his hand shut. "What gives?"

"We could get something for that. Maybe... maybe a dollar."

Bret blinked. "A dollar. For a stick of gum."

"It's got whitening power. Maybe a homeless person could use it, to, you know, save his teeth."

"But he wouldn't have any money, would he?"

"Or she. Don't be sexist, Bret." Jemaine tsked his friend, looking back down at the gum. "...I'll let it go for fifty cents for you."

Bret shook his head, then turned back to the window. "I really want that guitar, the red one there in the back."

It was Jemaine's turn to blink, squinting through the glass. "But... but that's an electric guitar, Bret."

"Yeah? So?"

"So, I play the electric bass. I'm the electricity of the band. If you play an electric we'd lose all our fans. Like Dylan."

"Dylan still had fans, he was arguably bigger after that. And it's fan, just Mel."

"Yeah, but... but we only have one amp."

Bret opened his mouth to argue but couldn't think of a counter argument. "Well. Yeah. So that's that."

Jemaine nodded, and they both started walking down the street. "So then... alright, twenty five cents?"

"Sold."


End file.
